


Closet Talk with Bruce Banner

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers, The Incredible Hulk
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Not much of a plot, Smut, Some Plot, Stress, avengers smut, bruce banner comfort, bruce banner smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Tony is throwing another over the top party in Stark Tower. You, have an episode with your anxiety and you need a quiet place. Bruce is one step a head and comforts you through it. One thing leads to another...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader Insert, Bruce Banner/You, Hulk/Reader Insert, Hulk/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Closet Talk with Bruce Banner

“Bruce? Bruce, are you there?” You feel around the darkness, desperate to feel him standing close by. Suddenly your hand is grabbed and you’re pulled in to the shadows.

“Hey, its okay. I’m right here.” He pulls your hand to his chest before pulling you into an embrace. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… just a lot of people. Its freaking me out a little bit, to be honest.” You look sheepishly at him, your eyes adjusting to the darkness of your bedroom closet. Tony was throwing another one of his over the top extravagant parties again and the whole night you were tense. You were certain that half of downtown were in the building.

“I know, its pretty chaotic out there. At least here, its dark and quiet.” You could see the outline of his soft smile in the darkness appear as he spoke. He was right.

All you could hear was each others breathing and the faint music from down the hall. The tightness in your chest was fading and the 1000’s of thought once rushing through your head had ceased. The need to escape was drifting away and you were soon feeling the calmness that Bruce was feeling. Ever since telling him about your safe spot in your closet, he supported you whenever you needed that sense of security. Sometimes he would sit with you until you fell asleep or he would bring you hot chocolate and a packet of snacks with a pillow or two. Anything he could to make you feel better. And you would have been lost without him.

“Thank you, Bruce.” You smile warmly at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before sliding down the wall to take your heels off. He joined you on the floor, watching you place your shoes besides the ones you had lined up on the far wall.

“You dont have to thank me, Y/N. I wouldn’t have you sat here alone. Not in a million years would I let you do that.” Your eyes had fully adjusted to your surroundings by now and even in the shadows, he still had that sparkle in his eyes. His eyes were locked on yours, his breathing heavier than usual. His hot breath on your chest only got you flustered, the heat between the two of you growing as you shuffle closer to him.

You sat like that for what felt like hours but in realty was only a few minutes.

“Y/N?”

You look up at him, his face hovering inches over yours. He is in total awe of you. His eyes dance over your features, the darkness emphasising the curves of your body, the soft pink dress you worr clinging in all the right places. Suddenly, he closes the gap between you.

His lips lock with yours and without even thinking you kiss him back, desperate for his taste and touch. His kiss is gentle, almost testing you, giving you the chance to pull away but instead you deepen the kiss, whimpering in to his mouth as his arm wraps around your waist. Its a long, slow passionate kiss, loving and adoring you in all the ways that he needs to.

You both pull away from each other, pulling away only for a moment to catch your breath before your lips are locked again. His free hand dances down your arm until your hands meet and fingers are intertwined with his.

The world had stopped. Every thought, anxiety and worry melting away. In that moment it was just you and Bruce. Nothing else mattered.

Gently he pulled his hand from yours, seizing the moment to lay you down on the carpeted floor in the closet. Your breathing was heavy and ragged, that familiar warmth and arousal flooding your senses. Bruce’s lips were still on yours, slow and soft.

With one arm holding himself up above you, his free hand rested on your hip, his fingers digging in your side as his tongue slipped between your lips. A growl echoed in his chest he tasted you, only imagining where else he could taste.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you shuffle slightly so he’s resting comfortably between your legs, the warmth of his body keeping you hot and bothered. His hand that was once on your hip had trailed up to your chest, teasing your breasts through the material of your dress.

But he suddenly pulls away, the two of you panting. You’re confused and worried. Did you do something wrong? You felt your heart begin to pound in your chest, your eyes scanning his for answers. He sat up slightly, kneeling as he stared down at you.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop…” he spoke softly, his dark eyes scanning you, searching for that reassurance that you really want this as much as he did.

“Bruce.. don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” You pant in the darkness, desperate for his touch again. His eyes dance over you, his hands gripping your waist, pawing at your stomach and hips, sinking lower and lower down your body. He lifts your hips slightly, pulling your underwear down and off you, spreading your legs further and exposing you to him.

A hot blush rises up your chest and to your cheeks, your face burning as you watch him.

“Y/N, youre beautiful…” you blush a deeper shade of red, watching him lower his face to your core. Without warning he licks up your lips, the flat of his tongue barely touching your most sensitive spot. A shocked moan escapes you, looking down to see his dark eyes watching you, studying your every more.

His tongue begins lapping at you, one of his hands trailing up your body and holding tightly to your hand. Your hips buck under him, his tongue and lips teasing you before finally drawing his attention to your sensitive bud. Biting back a cry and throwing your head back, his free hand holds your hips down, holding you still underneath him. The stubble on his face burns your inner thighs, the sweet pleasure and painful sensation creating something you never felt before. Your hips rocked against him, trying hard to ride his tongue but he held you still.

Your pants and moans were an ecstasy and he wanted to witness every squeal and cry you could make. He could tell that you were close.

“Bruce…” his name fell from his lips, worshipping every touch and caress of his mouth. His hand squeezed yours tightly as your free hand nestled in his hair, pulling him against you. He groaned in to you, his head resting against your leg as he bought his hand that was on his hip down and to your enterance. Your hips lifted off the floor, you’re body trembling as he kissed your thigh, nipping and teasing as he slipped one finger in to you.

You cry out, unable to contain it any more. Bruce’s eyes scan over you, groaning as you repeated his name over and over.

“You’re so wet… yo- you’re so tight, Y/N. Fuck…” he panted his words, watching your body squirm under him, your hips bucking almost wildly. A silent scream falls from you as he slips in a second finger, your hands grabbing at him and anything you can.

He lowered himself again, the feeling of your walls tightening around his fingers, warning enough that you were close. His lips latched on to you again and it threw you over the edge.

Your head fell back, an awe-struck smirk over Bruce’s face as he watched you, watching your juices pooling between your legs as you twitched around him, moaning and crying as you slowly came down. He drew out your climax, slowly releasing you and eventually removing his fingers.

You’re panting and your head is swimming as he climbs back up your body, hovering over you. His chin is glistening with your juices and you blush, looking away before glancing back up at him. His eyes hadn’t left yours, he was totally fixated.

“I’ve never cum like that….” you break the silence, smirking at him as your fingers trace circles down his neck. He grins back at you, lowering his head and kissing you again, softly, just like the first time.

“Then I feel flattered.” His voice is husky, almost a growl. “Y/N, I need to say something…”

He leans in closer, holding himself up on his elbow as he studies you.

“What is it?” You’re concerned and it shows. He only hushes you, giving you one more kiss.

“I love you. Every day since I first met you, I’ve been falling in love with you harder and faster. And I can’t stop- no, I don’t want to stop it.” His voice breaks as he speaks, a lump growing in his throat as he pulls you against him.

“Bruce, I love you too. For the longest time I have.”

He breaths heavily, finally letting go of the deep breath he was holding on to, waiting for you to speak. With one last kiss, he rolled off your body and pulled your dress back down, restoring your modesty one more as he lays besides you, holding you close.

The music was still playing down the hall, his arm warpping tightly around your waist again. He plants a trail of kisses up your neck before whispering in to your ear, gently sweeping hair away from your face.

“Close your eyes, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
